


Like the old time

by xuxi_uwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Last Kiss, M/M, Mark and Hyuck are hugging, Other, and kissing in general, hyuck is tired, is sad, jungwoo is not bad, nct127 is tired let them rest, not exactly but mentions of rape, was supposed to be soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxi_uwu/pseuds/xuxi_uwu
Summary: It was supposed to be a fluffy Markhyuck one shot but I got sad





	Like the old time

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the first time I write something like that. Feel free to leave you opinion but don’t be too harsh, please :(( Love you.xx

Dressed in only a huge T-shirt and shorts, Donghyuck was still in the small bathroom of his shared with Taeil hotel room. It’s already been a while since he took shower and he knew that because the playlist he has prepared lasted for more than an hour and he was done within 2 or 3 songs, leaving the rest of the songs to fill the emptiness of the room. Plus the acoustic was better in the bathroom. 

It was the last day of the concerts in Thailand. The humid and hot weather outside the arena has already exhausted Hyuck even before the concert started. But that never stopped him from giving his best and performing as his life depended on that on the stage.

On the stage. There he felt energized and joyous. He truly belonged there. On the stage. Where the music was blasting loud, where the fans were greeting them with screams and applauses. There he felt full of energy because of the adrenaline rushing in his veins. All his tiredness and worries disappeared for several hours until he was performing, giving the best show for the fans. 

But after each concert, when the adrenaline left his body, Hyuck felt like he can’t breathe. His legs were limping, his head was throbbing, his throat was hurting. Risks of the profession, they said. Others even said it wasn’t a real profession. But it didn’t matter to Hyuck. He hated the word “profession”. Singing wasn’t his profession, it was his passion. He knew what it will take to succeed. He gave up many things but if at the end he could feel all the pain and tiredness of a successfully finished concert, he didn’t mind it.

After getting back to the hotel, Donghyuck was barely standing so he quickly excused himself and went to his room. He felt nasty and dirty from the sweat that has dried on his skin, making it sticky and oily. Hyuck was dragging his legs around the lobby in direction to the elevator. There it wasn’t as hot as outside but it still wasn’t any better. The only big difference was that the air outside was too humid. 

Getting in the elevator to get to the 5th floor felt like years. The elevator had some annoying melody playing inside while it was moving too slow for Hyuck preference. The boy felt his legs going weak. Beep. Sudden paranoid took over his body kicking his breath away just the moment the elevator reached the next floor. Beep. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Beep. But he knew better. It was the lack of sleep causing him to feel these things. It wasn’t real. Beep. His mind was screaming at him that it wasn’t real, but his body was gasping for air growing weaker every second he spent into the elevator. Beep. The doors lowly opened and Hyuck had to drag again his body out and get to his room.

Room 537. It took him years before he reached it. As if it hid from Donghyuck so it can torture him longer before he could get that long awaited break his body was asking for. He fished for the card-key in his pocked to open the door only to be welcomed with a wave of heat coming from outside as the door to the terrace was open. Getting into the room, Hyuck places now the card into a controller for the electricity, threw his backpack on one of the beds, closed the door to the terrace and get the remote for the conditioner. The next thing he did was to go to the bathroom and wash away all the sweat from his body.

It was quiet outside, Donghyuck remarked as he hold himself by the sink with his shaking hands. Either he was still alone or Taeil was too quiet and maybe sleeping. Or it was his ears that were still ringing from the loud beats of the music and he couldn’t make it to hear if there was actually someone in the room or he was still on his own.

The boy let go of the sink and started dragging his corpse around until he collect the clothes he was wearing previously and then exited the stifling space only to find out that there wasn’t anyone yet in the room. This time however it was a lot cooler from the air condition that goosebumps made its way on Hyuck’s skin. Too tired to take care of his clothes now, the boy threw them away and crawled on the bed. 

The moment he lied on the soft mattress, his back relaxed and his muscles loosened up. Hyuck let a groan to announce the pleasure he felt from finally lying down. This was the long waited rest he wanted for a while. And even if I wasn’t meant to last long, it didn’t stop him to enjoy it on its fullest. 

Being just fresh out of the bath and the coolness of the surrounding air was slowly driving the boy to sleep. Donghyuck felt his eyes closing due of the heaviness of his eyelids and his mind was drifting away. There was nothing that could keep him awake for long, except for the thought that Taeil still wasn’t in the room and Hyuck wasn’t sure if the manager would give him a card to unlock because, honestly, when Hyuck was asleep it was hard to wake him up.

Donghyuck likes kissing Jungwoo. His lips and cheeks, both so soft and the boy would never reject Hyuck’s affection. From the first time they were put as roommates and the rare occasions it happened now, Jungwoo never rejected Hyuck’s hugs, never rejected his touch, never rejected his kisses. It wasn’t that they were close, nothing more than colleagues in personal aspect. But they had the same secrets and same dreams. So when one night Jungwoo had panic attack, shaking and crying, hands holding his chest from both pain and lack of air, Hyuck was the one who helped him. It didn’t last long but it drained all the energy from Woo and since he felt anxious to sleep, the younger had become his teddy bear for the night. Later on their night cuddling sessions continued for when they would be together.

Even so both boys knew each other’s limits. None of them would cross the other’s boundaries, respecting their feelings and fears. Kissing Jungwoo was so familiar for Donghyuck. The older hovering over him, lips so soft over his and hands under his T-shirt, calmly touching his tummy.

So when Jungwoo started kissing him more furiously and his hands were now painfully holding his thighs, Hyuck knew it’s not real. It could not be real. The Jungwoo he likes to kiss wouldn’t never do this - he was careful and caring. It had to be a dream. A nightmare. Because the Jungwoo he knew would always stop when being said so, the Jungwoo he know would never try to undress him without permission.

Hyuck felt like he couldn’t move, his breathe out, eyes wide. He felt his cheeks burning and maybe even tears were falling. But he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth except for pathetic whining. 

Suddenly there was a freezing cold hand on his forehead and Hyuck snapped his eyes open. It was Mark. He has probably soon took a shower as his hair was still wet and his face was fresh, no make up on, leaving his little scars and imperfect pigment exposed as he was standing just above Hyuck’s.

Mark had a glass with water in one hand while the other was still on younger’s forehead. After the boy calmed and his chest wasn’t rising dangerously fast, the Canadian helped him to get up and passed him the water.

“You had a bad dream,” Mark started with hoarse voice as Hyuck was taking slow slips from the glass, ”your face was very red and you sounded like you were in pain.”

Of course, it was a dream. Jungwoo wasn’t that cruel. It was all in Hyuck imagination. Maybe it was his fear and insecurity that people were only using him that caused it. But of kind it was his fault for trusting everyone so easily.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mark’s presents startled the other a bit but he quickly shook it off and nodded, lying back on the bed. 

It was so easy sharing everything with Mark. Was it for the time they have been together or something in the Canadian’s personality but Hyuck knew that his secrets will die with Mark.

“It was about Jungwoo hyung,” the start immediately caught Mark’s attention, ”we were kissing on my bed, in the dorms.”

The Canadian nodded understanding but didn’t say anything, waiting for the younger to continue. Hyuck mirrored his actions and also nodded.

“It was nice but then Woo hyung started getting more.. more insistent and rough? And I just panicked.”

Donghyuck couldn’t read the expression the other had on his face. Some mix between distressing and guilty clung the younger’s chest. His Jungwoo hyung wouldn’t ever think of that, let along doing it.

“Are you often kissing with him?” Mark asked quite as it wasn’t mean to be heard, nor even leave his mouth in first place.

“Does it matter? We are no longer together.” Donghyuck deadpanned without thinking much but rapidly regretted it and apologized after that.

“It’s okay. It’s not my place to ask anyway, I guess.” The older acknowledged and sat on the other bed that was supposed to be Taeil’s.

“Ah! I forgot to mention it, but Taeil asked for changing rooms as he wanted to be with Johnny for tonight.”

Donghyuck couldn’t hide how disappointed he felt but he understood Taeil. They were all stressed from the loaded schedule so it was totally understandable that Hyuck’s previous roommate has decided to spend the night with Johnny to release the stress. However, that didn’t mean that the younger was less disappointed.

Getting up to first go to the toilet, Mark turned off the lamp on his way back and settled on the comfortable bed without pulling on the covers as it was too hot for them.

Mark wasn’t sure what time it was but he felt extremely hot. His chest felt heavy as he slowly raised his hand only to find Hyuck’s messy head lying there. The latter had his arm wrapped around Mark’s waist as he was calmly sleeping.

“Hyuckie, it’s too hot, please.” The Canadian begged, but still ran his fingers through the other’s hair, removing the sweaty lock off his forehead. 

It felt like the old time, Mark thought. When the two of them were still teenagers, when the two of them were still in love. It used to be like that every night. They used to sleep in each other’s arms and the hotness never bothered Mark back then. They used to do everything together. Mark loved holding, touching, kissing Hyuck. Never in front of the others but then they were alone Hyuck was all Mark’s and Mark was all Hyuck’s. At that time they were teenagers. Not mature enough to know anything about the love but they wanted it all. And at the end they suffered, making their friends and colleagues also suffer. They went through hell, dragging too many people with them.

Almost two years have passed since then, they have promised to focus more on their careers and less on their feelings. And if in the end they end up together, it would be because they were meant to be and not because they were trying to. That way less people would be victims.

Two years within they met new people, had new opportunities, new feelings but not toward each other. It was obvious they couldn’t be together again. They grew up, matured both physically and mentally. Learned from their past mistakes. Yet again. Mark had Hyuck lying on his chest like the old times.

Donghyuck trailed his hand up Mark’s body, through his neck and caught his chin in between his fingers that were freezing cold against the other’s burning hot face, pulling him so they could make eye contact. Mesmerizing. That’s the only word Mark could think of while looking at the younger right at that moment. His eyes were shining from the light that came from outside, his lips, little parted, were glossy and plump, his features so soft yet outlined. Hyuck wasn’t that little boy Mark remembers anymore.

He wasn’t sure when his graze moved to Donghyuck’s lips but it seemed that the latter has also noticed, staring at Mark’s in return. The younger let his hand off the other’s chin and traced his point finger on the older’s lips.

“Hyung,” Hyuck started confidently after he renewed the eye contact with Mark, but eventually finished with a whisper that lost itself in the room, “kiss me.”

It felt like hours before Mark made a move. He has stopped breathing and blinking as if he do any of these Hyuck will disappear from his arms. It’s been almost two years since Mark has last heard that plead from Hyuck. His lips were so familiar to Mark yet he still took extra time to make sure he didn’t miss a single detail. Just then he slid from under the boy and got on top of him trapping his head between his own arms and pinning the younger’s hips with his. Just like the old times.

The Canadian lowered himself over the other’s face and locked their eyes again before shifting his graze to Hyuck’s lips. Mark licked his and slowly started leaning in, closing his eyes in the process.

Donghyuck was more impatient so he pulled Mark to connect their lips rapidly. He repeated to himself that this was only to find out if he still had feelings for Mark or he has moved on. In Hyuck’s mind, from a far memory from the first kiss they ever shared, he remembers how excited and nervous he was before his lips touched Mark’s. He remembers the tickling feeling from the butterflies in his tummy, that was absent now.

But it was all gone. Their lips were moving in sync like they were meant to be, but Hyuck felt nothing from that kiss. Nor did Mark. It was soft and careful but if there were still some sparkles they would easily catch on fire. 

The older was the first to part from the kiss, looking back at Hyuck’s eyes as if he was searching for that boy from before two years ago that made him feel joyful after every kiss they shared. Instead he was welcomed by the strange eyes of a young man who he know nothing about. Mark got off Donghyuck and lied next to him in the bed.

“Did you feel anything?”

Mark shoot a quick look at the boy that asked him. 

“I.. I didn’t. No.” That confirmation made Hyuck reveal that it was the same for him.

“But we are still friends, right?” Mark knew that the answer to that question was be from bigger importance from the previous. He doesn’t remember not having Donghyuck by his side since he has came to Korea. Mark could easily live with the thought that Hyuck wasn’t his lover, but he wouldn’t take it if the younger didn’t want to keep their friendship.

“You can’t get rid of my ass that easy, don’t worry.” The quiet giggle that Mark let instead of a sigh lifted up a bit the atmosphere.

Yet again, Donghyuck snuggled to Mark, wrapping his hands around his waist and took his previous position from earlier that night. This time Mark also wrapped his hands around the boy and they stayed like that talking about everything that came up in their minds. Hyuck was the first to fall asleep and not long after that Mark also felt how his eyes were closing by themselves. It was like the old time, Mark thought again. Except, when they wake up in the morning Hyuck won’t kiss him because they have just shared their last kiss.


End file.
